


Teddy Bear

by Quien_Eres



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not really sure if there's any actual plot, The Author's English sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quien_Eres/pseuds/Quien_Eres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignatius wants some help from Siegbert for something really important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to end my writer's block.

“Are you really sure this is necessary, Ignatius?” Siegbert asked rising an eyebrow.

“Of course it is!” Ignatius replied, his voice shaking from the fear.

“But Ignatius, you’re already old enough to sleep without your teddy bear.”

This happened a lot more often than Siegbert liked to admit. Ignatius was scared of a lot of things, like bug, darkness, and even ones that didn’t even exist, such as monster or ghosts. He really loved him, but sometimes it was ridiculous how his boyfriend could get scared of almost anything.

“I already know that” Ignatius stated angrily “I know that I don’t my teddy bear to sleep.”

Siegbert let out a sigh and turned around to leave Ignatius’s tent and go to sleep to his own “Well, then-”

“But!” Ignatius spoke, Siegbert easily telling how nervous he was“it wouldn’t hurt if I sleep with him, would it? Just to make there aren’t monster around here so he can protect from them.” Ignatius covered himself with his sheets to hide himself from the embarrassment of what he said.

Siegbert let out a sigh again. “Trust me Ignatius” Siegbert walked towards Ignatius and sat beside him, taking the sheets off of him and wrapping his arm around him “There are not monster here.” He said, giving Ignatius a little peck on his lips.

“But how can you be so sure!” Ignatius yelled, his voice shaking again “What if they do come while I’m sleeping and there isn’t anyone around here to protect me? Then what?” The Knight couldn’t help but let tears come out of his eyes “Look at me, I’m so useless, I’m such a scaredy-cat, I’m even crying for something so stupid” He said while looking down, ashamed of himself.

Siegbert hated this.

“You’re not useless at all Ignatius!” Siegbert shouted, taking Ignatius off guard, making him stop crying and turning to face him “And I don’t want to hear you say that again, ever! You’re really important to me” The Prince tightened his arms around his Knight, not wanting to let him go, and making him feel safe.

Siegbert really hated this.

He hated watching his boyfriend making himself feel less, because he knew that Ignatius was strong, caring and had a good heart. He just needed more confidence in himself.

The stayed like that for a while, Siegbert’s arms still wrapped around Ignatius, helping him dry his tears.

“Well, um,” Ignatius spoke again, trying to break the silence “Could you, you know, sleep with me tonight?” He said smiling sheepishly.

“What!?” Siegbert asked stunned, his face all red.

“I don’t mean it like that!” Ignatius yelled, his face all red too for what Siegbert’s question implied. “I just want some company to not feel alone”.

“O-oh, right.” Siegbert nodded, trying to pull himself together and hide his blush.

Ignatius moved a little to make more room on his bed for his partner so both could sleep together. Siegbert lied down on the bed, trying to get both him and Ignatius comfortable under the sheets. It was awkward at first. Even after dating for more than four months they hadn’t done more than kisses and hugs, this was a new experience for both, even if it wasn’t sexual at all.

After a while, both started getting used to each other’s company and started to relax, their heartbeats slowing and their breathing too.

Just when the Prince was about to fell asleep, he felt a soft grip around him. Siegbert slowly opened his eyes just to find Ignatius already fast asleep, hugging him just like a little boy would hug his teddy bear. Siegbert couldn’t help but smile for how cute his boyfriend was, even when he was bigger and stronger. He wanted to keep watching that cute scene, but he ended up falling asleep no long after that.

Siegbert may not be a teddy bear, but he was always going to protect Ignatius no matter what.


End file.
